a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of improved performance for internal combustion engines, and in particular to methods and apparatus for providing an improved intake manifold for a carbureted engine.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is advantageous for carbureted internal combustion engines, especially engines used in automobiles, to develop maximum power and torque throughout the revolutions per minute (RPM) range of the engine consistent with the amount of fuel used. Thus, for any given amount of fuel consumed by an internal combustion engine, it is advantageous to develop as much power as possible. The power and torque developed by a carbureted internal combustion engine is generally proportional to the amount of fuel mixture delivered to the cylinders of the engine. Normal aspiration simply relies on atmospheric pressure to supply the fuel-oxidizer mixture to the cylinders. Additional fuel-oxidizer can be input by the use of an exhaust driven turbine or by an engine driven supercharger. The mixture always includes air and at times an oxidation enhancer such as nitrous oxide. In general, in typical automobile carbureted engines, the mixing of the fuel and the oxidizer is accomplished by the carburetor which mixed fuel-oxidizer then flows through the intake valves of each cylinder where the fuel-oxidizer mixture is ignited by a spark plug causing the mixture to burn and expand which in turn causes the pistons move downward within a cylinder. The downward motion of the pistons during their power strokes apply a rotational force to a crank shaft. The crankshaft comprises the output shaft of the motor which of course when coupled to a drive shaft drives the wheels of the automobile.
It has been a continuing goal of engine and accessories manufactures to maximize the power output from a carbureted engine in relation to a given amount of fuel-oxider mixture burned within the engine. Why? For one thing, better fuel economy. Another reason is for race car purposes. A car that produces more power while burning a given amount of fuel will be able to go faster and win more races.
The amount of fuel-oxidizer mixture is only one factor that is used to maximize the power output from a carbureted internal combustion engine. Another factor comprises the mixing of the fuel and the oxidizer. In an ideal situation, each molecule of fuel is completely burned within the engine and such that the burning advances with the power stroke of the piston and not before or after.
Accordingly, a number of clever innovations have been invented and or developed with the intent to optimize the mixing of the fuel and the oxidizer and to minimize the flow restrictions as the mixture flows from the carburetor to the cylinders. For example, it has been found that a spacer between the carburetor outlet and the inlet to the intake manifold enhances the mixing of the fuel and the oxidizer. Another well known example is a process known a porting and polishing the internal configuration of the intake manifold to enhance the laminar flow of the fuel-oxidizer mixture by lessening pressure drop configurations or restrictions within the intake manifold. The spacer and the porting and polishing also serve, at least in part, to maintain the attempted optimal mixing of the fuel and the oxidizer. While successful to a degree, the advent of a spacer and the porting and polishing of an manifold have not provided the final chapter in drivers seeking more power and the government and auto manufacturers seeking better fuel economy.
In other words, better methods and apparatus are desired to provide for better mixing of the fuel and oxidizer, to maintain the better mixing within the intake manifold and into the cylinders of a carbureted internal combustion engine, and to deliver the better mixed fuel-oxidizer to each cylinder regardless of an individual cylinder's relative location to the outlet of the intake manifold.
The present invention accomplishes these goals.